LOTM: Heroes United S4 P6/Transcript
(Gnash is seen still rubbing Erin's stomach) Gnash:..... Erin: Gnash seriously, this is ridiculous. Gnash: I suppose so. Let's focus on another part of your body. Erin: Let's not and say we- Gnash: Like that face. (Gnash grabs her chin and licks her face) Erin: Ewwwwww… Gnash: Hmm.. You're so tasty. Erin: *Thinking* Well, I'm getting a shower when I get home. (Erin then notices Gnash's hand is moving toward her chest) Erin: H-Hey. What are you doing? Gnash: What? Erin: *Smacks Gnash's hand* Don't even think about that! Gnash:...… Did you. Just smack my hand? Erin: Yeah! I did! I'm not gonna let you touch my boobs! Gnash:... Apologize. Now. Erin: Excuse me?! Gnash: You heard me. Erin: Hell! No! This is where I draw the line! Gnash: *Inhales slowly* ……. (SMACK) (Erin is seen on the floor, having been smacked by Gnash) Erin: Nn… Gnash: Apologize. Now Erin. Erin:..... Gnash: Do it! Erin: Fuck you! (Gnash shoots out tendrils, grabs Erin then drags her over to him as he grabs her by the head and lifts her up) Gnash: Let me be clear on something in case my females didn't make it clear: I DO NOT like disobedience. I give you an order, you obey. And those who disobey. Well.... (Gnash punches Erin the gut) Erin: *Spits out* GAAAH!!! Gnash: They usually don't last long. Erin: You're not....gonna get away with this. Gnash: Oh I will. I can do whatever I want. I am a strong male. You. You are a weak female. ALL females are weak. It is where you belong. Erin: I don't... care how strong... You are. You won't win.. Gnash: Don't you remember what I told you before Erin? In this world, the strong survive. And the weak suffer. (Gnash starts to apply pressure to her head) Erin: NNNN STOP! Gnash: It would be so easy to pop your head. Like a grape. You did see how easy Jakey's head popped. Erin: !! Gnash: Now let's start over. Shall we? (Gnash's lets out tendrils that start to wrap around Erin's body) Erin: Hnnn… Gnash: Hmmm.... (The Tendrils start to feel Erin's body) Erin: N-No... No stop... Gnash: This feels good. Doesn't it? Erin: N-No it d-doesn't... Gnash: That's another thing about women: They always lie about things like this. You say you don't like it, but I know you enjoy having your body gently caressed. All my mates love it. And I know I enjoy feeling this body of yours. Erin: *Thinking* D-Damn it! Ha-Have to get away from here! Gnash: *Smirks* I know how you can apologize to me my dear. Erin: S-Stop....I-I won't. Gnash: Oh you will. (Gnash puts a hand to Erin's stomach) Gnash: It has been a long time since I had a proper offspring. Maybe a human might give me one that's worthy to be called my son. Erin: !! Gnash: What do you say to that? Erin: N...… Gnash:: What's that? Speak up? Erin: Never.... Gnash:.... Hmph. Like it matters. You don't have a choice. Erin: I DO have a choice asshole! (Erin then starts trying to keep the tendrils from feeling her body) Erin: Get these creepy things off of me! (Gnash starts to tighten the tendrils around her) Erin: GAH!! Gnash: You're mine Erin. *Starts to slowly pull Erin in closer* Erin: No! NO!! (Gnash reaches out to her. Suddenly the door burst open) Gnash: Huh? Erin: Wha??? (There standing at the door is Nettle who is enraged) Nettle: GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!! Gnash: What the?? Erin: *Gasp* Nettle! Gnash: ! Nettle? …. *Smiles* Nettle. (Gnash throws Erin over to his throne where she sits in shock look as he starts to walk toward her) Gnash: At long last. My first mate returns to me. Nettle: I was never your mate Gnash. Gnash: You sure? Nettle: I was only your first victim. Erin: Nettle... Gnash: Hmph. Nettle:...... Gnash: First victim is it? Nettle: Yes. I was nothing more then just a toy to you. Someone you could push around. Some to use, abuse, and beat around. Just so you can feel strong! Gnash: I AM strong! Nettle: No you are not! You are nothing more then an abuser, who oppresses women just to appear strong! Gnash: Not true! Nettle: It is true you goddamn monster! Gnash: Where do you get the GULL to speak to me this way, woman!? Nettle: Because of you, I've NEVER been able to trust men! I always thought they would be just like you! Because of you, I have suffered nightmares I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy! And because of you.... *Tears up* I lost my son... Erin: ! Gnash:.... Erin: Wait, what? She never mentioned a son... Nettle: I'll never forget that day... Just days after you forced yourself on me... To give you an offspring... (The scene flashes back to young Nettle who's on a table yelling in pain. Betsy is there with her older sister who's holding her hand. Gnash is seen pacing impatiently on the floor) Gnash: Come on already! Where is the child!? Betsy: Calm down sir! ???: It's taking longer than we thought! Gnash: Well hurry it up already! Young Nettle: AHHH IT HURTS!! IT HURTS SO BAD!! Gnash: THEN MAKE THE CHILD COME OUT!! ???: Sir, this is your mate. You should be supportive. Gnash: Shut your damn mouth! ???:.... Betsy: Look! (A lump is seen emerging from Nettle's stomach) Betsy: That has to be it! (Everyone watches as the lump moves around a bit. Nettle lets out one final loud scream as the lump detaches itself from Nettle and forms into an infant. Betsy's older sister picks it up and looks at it) Gnash: Well!? What is it!? ???: ... *Smiles* Its a boy sir. Young Nettle: *Panting* A...A boy... Gnash: Let me see. ???: Here you go. (Betsy's sister hands Gnash the infant) ???: Take a look! (Gnash takes the infant and looks over it. Betsy and her older sister go over to comfort Young Nettle) ???: Congrats Nettle. You're a mother. Young Nettle: *Panting* A... A mother.. Betsy: Yeah. You got a healthy boy. Young Nettle: *Panting* Yes... I do... *To Gnash* Gnash... Can I... Can I please see my son? (Gnash does not reply) Young Nettle: G-Gnash? Betsy: What's wrong? (Gnash turns and walks over to Betsy's older sister and hands the infant to her) Gnash: Get rid of it. ???: !! Young Nettle: W-WHAT?! Betsy: G-Get rid of him?? Gnash: That's right. I want it gone. ???: S-Sir, this is your infant. He's your son. Gnash: I don't care. Betsy: W-What?? Young Nettle: What's wrong with him?? Gnash: He is weak. And I will not have a child that is weak. ???: But sir- Gnash: I said I don't care. I want it gone. Young Nettle: N-No! Y-You can't! Betsy: Sir you- Gnash: I SAID GET RID OF IT DAMMIT!! ???: How am I suppose to get rid of him?! Gnash: I don't care how! Throw it to the woods, give it to a nest, hell you fucking eat it for all I care! I just want it gone! (Gnash starts to leave but a weaken Nettle gets off the table and starts to beg) Young Nettle: G-Gnash! Please! Please I'm begging! Don't do this! He's my son! I gave up everything for him to be born! PLEASE! Gnash:..... Young Nettle: *Tears up* Please. Just give me one good thing from this nest.... (Gnash stands there for a moment. He then turns and faces Nettle. He gently puts a hand to her cheek. Betsy and her older sister smile thinking maybe he changed his mind) Gnash: *Smiles at Nettle* Young Nettle: *Starts to smile* …. (SLAM) Betsy and ???: *Gasp* (Nettle is on the floor after having her head slammed on the table) Gnash: Next time: Do a better job at making a child. *Leaves* Young Nettle:..... Betsy: *Curls fist*..... ???: *Sigh* Nettle.... (Young Nettle lays out cold on the floor. As Betsy and her sister, having no choice, leave to get rid of the child. Scene returns to the present) Nettle: *Tearfully* You did... SUCH an evil act to me. But through it, came something I thought could be a good thing... And you got rid of that ONE. GOOD. THING. Gnash:..... Nettle: And that. Is why I will NEVER forgive you. Erin:....Nettle. Gnash: Hmph. You done? Nettle: Bah. Of course you don't care... I don't know why I wasted my breath on you. Gnash: Me neither. (Erin is then seen slowly getting up from Gnash's throne) Erin:..... Gnash: But it doesn't matter weather or not you forgive me Nettle. Cause now, I am taking you back. Nettle: No. I will NEVER come back to you. I am here for one thing. And that's to kill you. Gnash: HA! You!? Kill me?! You HONESTLY think a weak woman like you could do anything to me?! Nettle: No. (Erin is seen sneaking up behind Gnash) Nettle: Not alone at least. (Gnash is confused but then suddenly Erin pounces and jumps on top of him and grabs his head) Gnash: AHH! GET OFF OF ME!! Erin: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE YOU BASTARD!!! (Erin begins slamming Gnash's face into the ground) Erin: ALL OF THE PAIN AND SUFFERING IS GONNA ALL COME BACK TO HURT YOU!!! (A tendril shoots out of Gnash's back that grabs Erin's waist and hauls her in the air) Gnash: YOU DAMN LITTLE BITCH!! Erin: *Trying to pull off the Tendril* NETTLE! THE DAMPENER ON MY ANKLE!! (Nettle looks at the Dampener) Erin: BREAK IT!!! (Nettle creates two bladed tendrils to try and slice it off, but Gnash blocks it with his own) Gnash: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Nettle and Gnash face off against each other) Gnash: So. You REALLY think you can win this fight you little bitch!? Nettle: I fully intend to. (Erin is seen trying to pull herself free) Erin: *Growls* Damn you! Gnash: Well then. *Evil smile* Come on then. I'll put you in your place once and for all. (Nettle and Gnash face off, ready to end this, once and for all....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts